The invention relates to techniques which are colloquially referred to as pushing data. Expressed more formally, the invention relates to methods, equipment and program products for network-initiated data transfer in a packet-switched mobile network.
In a packet-switched mobile network, a mobile terminal does is not normally assigned a dedicated circuit-switched connection. Instead, the network establishes and maintains a session for the terminal, and data packets are sent when necessary. In order to integrate mobile terminals with office applications, it is becoming increasingly popular to maintain Internet Protocol (IP) connections over packet data channels in packet-switched mobile networks. Maintaining an IP connection to/from a mobile terminal is desirable in order to keep data banks synchronized between the mobile terminal and an office computer, for example.
Maintaining an IP connection in packet-switched mobile networks involves certain problems, however. For example, it consumes the mobile terminal's battery. Further, many networks apply operator-defined policies to break connections after a certain period of inactivity. When the IP connection to/from the mobile terminal is disconnected, database synchronization is impossible before connection re-establishment. Connection re-establishment must be initiated from the mobile terminal's side, the network cannot initiate connection re-establishment.
But connection re-establishment involves further expenses in tariff and/or battery consumption. Yet further, since the network cannot initiate re-establishment of the IP connection, network-initiated data synchronization must be initiated by means of an out-band trigger, i.e., signalling independent from the Internet Protocol. A short message service (SMS) and its derivatives are examples of theoretically suitable out-band triggering mechanisms. But a single GSM-compliant short message can only transfer approximately 160 characters, which means that it is impracticable to transfer actual data in the trigger message. This has the consequence that the subscriber must bear the expenses and delays in re-establishing the IP connection.